Bruises and Buddies
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: DJ grasped Heather's chin and pulled her close to him, to inspect her face. "It's not that bad, in fact the missing tooth brings out the anger in your eyes."  Heather gaped before laughing with DJ. "You heard that?" He laughed again, and nodded.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Total Drama franchise.

Heather huffed as she stared at her missing tooth. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but her tooth would never be back in her mouth. She lightly ran her hand over the multiple bruises, and the black eye she also had.

"That's what I get for trying to be nice." She hissed. And, she was telling the truth; Alejandro isn't who he seems. But, Miss LeShakin' It, didn't want to hear that. The one time she should've listened to Heather, she didn't. That's why she got booted off. And, that's why she deserved it.

Heather reached into her make-up bag, and pulled out some concealer. She began to attempt to cover up the bruises, but that big black eye still was a shiner. She sighed and thought about the words LeShawna said before she altered Heather's face.

"_You've had this coming for three seasons!_"

What? Three seasons. The two girls squashed their issue last season, or at least that's what Heather thought. Heather thought they were friends, or at least they didn't despise each other anymore. "Maybe Chris put her up to it for ratings." Heather thought out loud. "Well, whatever it was that Ale-jerkoff was in on it. Ugh, whenever I see him or Chris they are going to get it."

She huffed again, and let out a frustrated string of curses. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"DJ." A voice whispered. Heather smiled.

Heather always smiled whenever she was around DJ. He was that one friend that could always make her smile. They became friends over the course of the last two seasons. After the mud mask/ hairy-scary legs situation, of course. Hell, they probably would've become more than that if DJ hadn't of quit the second season.

She slid the bathroom door open for the gentle giant. She noticed he was wearing pajama pants. She couldn't have been in the bathroom all evening? "What time is it?" Heather asked.

"Eight-Thirty, but I'm going to strap up early." He grunted sitting up on the counter in the bathroom. Concerned, Heather went over to him.

Brows furrowed Heather asked him what was wrong. He told her how Sierra nailed him in the stomach earlier, and showed her the bruise she had left.

"One more reason for me to despise the girl." Heather said crossing her arms. DJ sighed. "What! She's a freakishly tall, basket-weaving, slap dancing, purple hair having freak of a Cody fangirl. Plus she hurt you!"

The Jamaican boy laughed at his friend. " Didn't know you cared." Heather gave DJ a look of fake-shock.

"Of course I care about you; and you care about me too, because you voted of the Big-Butted, Loud-Mouthed, Mall-Shopping Homegirl, that did this to my face!"

DJ grasped Heather's chin and pulled her close to him, to inspect her face. "It's not that bad, in fact the missing tooth brings out the anger in your eyes."

Heather gaped before laughing with DJ. "You heard that?" He laughed again, and nodded.

"How corny can that guy be?" DJ laughed again before groaning and holding his stomach.

Heather continued to laugh until she realized DJ wasn't. She grunted and looked at the bruise on his stomach.

There was a footprint from Sierra's truly tacky wedges left on his stomach. Heather compassionately ran her hands over DJ's bruise. She couldn't help but notice how rock-hard and defined his abs were. She let her hand linger.

DJ cleared his throat, and Heather removed her hand. Both of the teens were blushing and giggling awkwardly.

"So…" Heather muttered trying to get over the awkward moment. She sat down on the toilet.

DJ gave her a genuine smile, "Heather can I ask you a question?" Heather nodded. "It's kinda' random but. Remember that challenge when you had to kiss Duncan?"

Heather groaned, "How could I forget. I still taste street on my lips."

"Yeah about that, have you ever thought about what would've happened if Chef didn't force me to be the killer?" DJ asked with a smirk.

In one of her rare moments of being timid Heather shyly smiled, "I would've had to kiss you…" Heather looked up at him. He looked back at her.

Looking at one another, it seemed like some kind of connection was established between the two. Heather stood up, and walked over to DJ. She ran her hand up his neck and to his jaw, and pulled him to her lips. And, the two shared a peck.

But, this peck was unlike any other either of the two teens ever had before. There were no fireworks, flames, or passion. The two pulled apart, and looked at each other with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Did you—"DJ started while rubbing his lips.

" Feel anything? No, not at all." Heather said while rubbing her lips also. The two just remained in silence while they tried to figure out what just happened.

DJ bit his lip, and pulled Heather in; he gave her a quick chaste kiss. They both pulled back again. Heather looked at DJ, and DJ looked at Heather. They both stared at each other for awhile.

"That was weird…" They both laughed, and agreed to never do that again. Heather helped the sore DJ off the counter.

"Hmmm… I guess I could be nice and let you spend the night in with me first class, buddy." Heather said while opening the bathroom door.

They laughed again, and DJ groaned.

_an: Okay, not my best work. But, I thought it might be a little something that could've happened in that episode._

_Best Wishes,_

_fulltimereviewer_


End file.
